Notre Secret
by Kurohana-Herz
Summary: Sonadow/Lemon/Pov Shadow :: La rivalidad de ambos esconde algo que nadie podría percibir...


**+ Pareja::** Sonadow

+ **Advertencias:: **Mi mente retorcida… Lemon (mas parece Lime… pero es mas por precaución que lo deje en Lemon)

+ **Si no te gusta el sonadow… entonces porque diablos estas aca? .. Malos comentarios serán ignorados… **

Mi primer Fanfic de Sonic… (y Sonic Yaoi) Espero que sea de su agrado! 3

Tras el manto de la noche, encontrándonos frente a frente. Cada uno con sus sueños e intenciones reflejándose en la oscuridad de sus pupilas…Mientras los demás definían sus ideales, nosotros definíamos nuestros cuerpos, marcando como propio cada pedazo de piel…Ocultándolo entre miradas furtivas, incapaces de traducir estas reacciones, algo que alguien común y corriente no podría descifrar. No importa… era parte de nuestro dialecto secreto. Esas cosas no son las que se definen con simples y mundanas palabras, el diccionario quedaba pequeño al tratar de encontrar las consonantes adecuadas que pudieran a dar entender estos desbordantes sentimientos... Aun que sea un poco el tiempo que permanezcamos juntos, llevando esta relación…las horas se trasformaron en milenios, los cuales se detenían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Mutando en ceniza, para luego volver a unirse con la tierra.

¿Podrían entender acaso estas emociones? El carrusel al cual me enfrento al cruzarse ambas miradas, al notar sus ojos esmeraldas brillando en la oscuridad de la noche… Aun que pasaran por algo similar, dudo que llegara a acercarse a semejante éxtasis…

Nos conocimos como rivales…

Odiándonos, Alejándonos y volviéndonos a encontrar… nuestros caminos fueron unidos por el destino… ¿Acaso aquello _existe_? No lo creo... Aunque si el "destino" no hubiera querido que estuviéramos juntos... Nos hubiéramos conocido de todas maneras… era algo incambiable… como si hubiéramos sido unidos por las estupidas creencias de este planeta, con un hilo rojo invisible para cualquier alma… menos para la nuestra… No importa si los demás pueden notar estos sentimientos, no quiero compartirlos con los otros… era algo demasiado perfecto, tan puro para dejar que alguien mas lo arruinara con sus ridículas intenciones.

Tienes tantas chicas tras tuyo y tantas personas que te admiran… se que tu imagen es la del chico perfecto, si esto se revelara a la luz todo cambiaria. Tu reputación de héroe se tornaría completamente humillante y tormentosa… ¿Cómo podrían aceptarlo aquellas chicas con mente tan pequeña? Sin dejarte respirar con sus malditos acosos… Podría disparar en cada uno de sus patéticas cabezas, quitándote el exceso de peso en tus hombros, aquellas que simplemente fingen peligro para que les socorras…seria tan fácil acabar con cada una… Pero no lo hago…

¿No entiendes lo humillante que seria para ti decirle a todos tus amiguitos:: "me enamore de mi rival"?… sin contar que ambos somos del mismo sexo, no seria tanto el problema si fueras chica… pero no lo eres… Y no me interesa en lo mas mínimo que seas del sexo masculino…

¿Que diría de esto tu admiradora numero uno?

En estos momentos lo último en que llego a pensar es en la cara de Amy… Tal vez por eso mismo nunca te intereso tanto alguna chica… por mas que te buscaban nunca elegiste a una, entregándose en bandeja de plata y aun así te negaste incontables veces... Por más que trato de pensar, en algo, lo que sea… mi mente queda en blanco… regreso a realidad... Esta realidad... _Nuestra_ realidad...

Tu me dices que no te importa en lo mas mínimo, con esa radiante sonrisa y esa decisión tan propia tuya prometes que todo seria diferente, no importaría el resto, y seria solo un tu y yo… Pero... En el fondo ninguno de los dos quiere cambiar el estilo de vida que estamos llevando por ahora. Ambos somos demasiado tercos para cambiar de opinión… y no dejaríamos nuestra rivalidad por solo un capricho…

¿Cuando la rivalidad se transformo en amor? ¿Cuando dejamos de lado nuestro orgullo por sentir la desesperación del cuerpo ajeno? … Trasformándonos en "la otra mitad"...

Por mas que trato buscar una definición a estos pensamientos siento que menos tiene sentido… lo nuestro no tiene sentido…

Tú eres el héroe, yo soy el villano… El juego del bien y el mal… yo soy tu enemigo y tu quien supuestamente tiene que derrotarme, superarme

El mundo dejo de tener sentido…

Tus pocas prendas caen con cada mordida que hago en tu cuello, al igual que lo que quedaba de tu orgullo, dejando a mi paso las marcas que te reclaman como de mi propiedad… mientras dejas escapar leves gemidos de dolor mezclado con el placer que esto te causa… y en estos momentos cuando todos duermen, nosotros disfrutamos de los secretos de la noche…

Tu fuerza y grandeza flaquean ante el movimiento de mis manos rozando tu cuerpo y acariciando cada centímetro, sin dejar que se me escape nada de tu ser, probare cada parte si es necesario para demostrar que eres mió….

Quieres gritar, expresar todas tus emociones, muerdes tus labios, herméticamente, no dejando salir nada más que jadeos insignificantes…. Como si fuera la única forma de descargar las emociones encontradas.

Nunca llegaste a sentirte tan vivo... ¿verdad? Aunque trates de ocultarlo y de mantenerte al margen de la situación, tus ojos demuestran suplicantes que continué mi trabajo...

¿Recuerdas cuando comenzó esto?... una de nuestras tantas luchas por ver quien era el mejor… un movimiento en falso y mi calculo fue destrozado por las acciones involuntarias de mi cuerpo… atrayéndote a mi en un beso…

Quedaste tan atónito por la sorpresa de aquello, que llegue a sentir como se detenía tu respiración, pero en cambio tus latidos acaraban como nunca… tan rápido y constante cada segundo destrozando tu pecho… estoy seguro que, ni cuando llegas a tu máxima velocidad has sentido tu pulso tan alto…

Quedaste en blanco… y me aproveche de eso para profundizar el beso explorando tu boca con curiosidad… soy la forma de vida perfecta… cosas tan básicas como el amor no son problema para mi… esa noche… fue la que dio inicio a este juego. Juego que ahora disfrutamos con tanta ansias. Esperando el mejor momento pero sin quitarle significado a los segundos antes de llegar al clímax

Tan inalcanzable y ahora se encuentra acurrucado en mi pecho, introduciéndole sin cuidado aparente mi miembro en tu cuerpo… empalándote, cada vez mas, llegando de a poco al fondo de tu interior…

Te guste o no…

Quieras o no…

Y aunque cambies de opinión ya las cartas fueron jugadas, ya no tienes escapatoria alguna.

Pero al parecer esto no parece molestarte en absoluto… al contrario…

-Sha-Shadow –escucho entre suspiros, descargándose en mi oreja- M-mas rápido…

Dicho esto complací a mi amante…

Estamos cayendo… y no hay forma de detener la caída… no porque no queramos… si no porque no queremos…


End file.
